


The Heart You Would Give Was Invisible Inside

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crows, F/F, Partner Betrayal, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I - as I saw the ravenous crows - I gave them your mortal shell and<br/>I - as I saw them closing in - I saw them gather, following the smell and<br/>I - as I saw them hunger for you - I left them with your soul’s prison cell<br/>I - gave them everything they wanted - I let them help themselves<br/>...to peck clean your bones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart You Would Give Was Invisible Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Illnath's song Ravenous Crows.

"In the wind I hear those crows..."  
\- KorpiklaanI (Crows Bring The Spring)

Morgause was sitting in her chair, packing up the remains of her heart. The shards pouring crimson pierced her from within like the poisonous rose thorns. She was still able to see the scene in front of her eyes. Her beloved Morgana, with whom she spent so many wonderful moments side by side as a sister, as a lover and as a partner had cheated on her! Morgause was standing there, bathing in the feeling of betrayal. And Morgana didn't even notice her, for she was paying too much attention to shoving her tongue up Gwen's throat! Morgause had met Gwen before, but they weren't like friends or something... and now Morgause hated her.  
When you hurt a witch, she becomes bitter. And you don't wish to become the enemy of bitter, brokenhearted, vengeful witch. Morgause rose her hands and her eyes beamed with gold as she started to whisper the enchantment.

Morgana's form eased out of the door. She produced a mirror and started to conceal the smudge of lipstick tarnishing her cheeks. She pitied leaving Gwen's lips behind so early, but Morgause could grow suspicious. And that cannot happen. This side-romance will cease as soon as Morgause stops neglecting her needs.  
Morgana felt terrible for what she's done... but she couldn't stop. Morgause became so self-absorbed. She was swamped with her work and her every day hardworking was finally leading to something... but because of that she neglected poor Morgana and she had to seek her satisfaction somewhere else.  
The dark shriek cut her from her dismal thoughts. Morgana spotted a flock of dark birds flying towards her. Morgana watched them with awe. But the closer they were, the more she realized they are scary as the ink-winged midnight hours and they hunger for blood... her blood. Morgana started to run. She was losing breath soon, her feet hurted as they were repeatedly hitting the hard concrete pavement and she felt itching in her side as she wasn't used to run so fast and so long. And then she had to stop. There towered a fence in front of her like the bulwark of a damned castle. She was embraced by the walls... and the crows were coming.  
As soon as the dark birds appeared, attacking the brunette mercilessly, Morgana started to yell, covering her face with her hands. But nothing could save her then. Morgause's vengeance has come. Morgana's pale skin was bruised by the voracious kisses of the brittle beaks. She screamed as the messengers of death feasted upon her. And her screams drowned in the dark crow shrieks.

"I - as I saw the ravenous crows - I gave them your mortal shell and  
I - as I saw them closing in - I saw them gather, following the smell and  
I - as I saw them hunger for you - I left them with your soul’s prison cell  
I - gave them everything they wanted - I let them help themselves

...to peck clean your bones."  
\- Illnath (Ravenous Crows)

"I took your love for granted"  
\- Metallica (Mama Said)


End file.
